1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a finder for a single lens reflex camera, which finder can simultaneously and adjacently indicate photographing informations provided at different positions of a camera, such as informations of diaphragm scale etc. marked on the outer circumference of a lens barrel together with the photographing field of view below the photographing field of view within the finder view field and informations of shutter times etc. marked around a penta roof-prism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a finder for a single lens reflex camera which can indicate two or more kinds of photography informations, such as information of a diaphragm scale marked on the outer circumference of a lens barrel and information of shutter times, a finder is known in which the diaphragm scale, for example, is indicated below the photographing view field while the shutter time is indicated on the side of the view field. However, this conventionally known finder has a disadvantage such that it is difficult to observe the informations simultaneously, because they are indicated at different positions in the finder view field. Meanwhile, other conventionally known informations indicating means have disadvantages such that the amplitude of indicated informations is not large enough, that the structure is complicated, or that it is necessary to change the shape of the penta prism increase the size thereof. Further, the conventionally known information indicating means are confronted with by the following disadvantage is cases where the image of lens barrel information is to be indicated together with other photographing information images adjacently in the lower portion of the photographing view field, particularly when the photographing information image is a long one, such as when the information is concerned with a shutter time scale or a meter pointer. Thus, as the lens barrel information is positioned on the optical axis of an objective lens which constitute the center of a finder optical system, this lens barrel information is necessarily indicated at the center of the lower portion of the photographing view field when an ordinary indicating optical system for the barrel information is used. Therefore, the long information image is indicated outside the central portion, and thus is very difficult to observe.